Not Just A Pleasant Princess
by Inthefire
Summary: When Kel is born King Jonathan's daughter, she is intent on becoming a knight, not exactly what pleasant princesses are supposed to be.  Written for Goldenlake's 2011 SMACKDOWN. AU
1. Chapter 1

When Jonathan told Kel she could never be a knight, she could have hit him. Punched him in the head, gut, groin, wherever she could reach. Her emotions twisted, burned, fighting for a way out.

But a princess would never allow that.

"Father..." she pleaded. It wasn't possible. Yes, he had been hesitant when he approved her wish earlier, but Jonathan always followed through with his decisions. He said that if she waited two years, she would have been strong enough. She waited three, and now this.

He shook his head and turned away. "I'm sorry, dear, I really am. I've thought about this quite some, talked to many ambassadors. No one will allow a knighted queen."

His words did nothing to calm her heart; her fists only tightened further as Jonathan continued to talk. Her eyes burned, but she refused to cry. "We'll find something else for you, Kel. Maybe lessons at the University..."

Unable to bear the conversation, Kel stormed out, the door slamming shut as the dam to her heart burst open.


	2. Chapter 2

"He just told you no?" There was a note of incredulity in Neal's voice.

Kel nodded, breaking another stick in half. She tossed the fragments into the pile beside her. "I was sure this would be my year, too. I've grown three inches."

Neal chuckled. "A regular giant." He paused as Kel reached for another stick. Snap. "You'd be excellent at building a fire, Kel." She barely looked at him. Snap. "I am," she mumbled, "Father says so." She held a thicker branch, struggling to bend it. "Here, Kel," Neal offered. "I can help you with–"

Snap.

The smile gone from his face, he reached out to grab her hand. "I can teach you everything they teach me, Kel. We'll do it in secret so your father won't know."

"Everything?" she whispered, looking up at him.

Neal nodded. "Everything that cursed Stump teaches me."

Kel picked up another stick, but tossed it aside without trying to break it. "Thanks, Neal." She hesitated and picked up the stick again. "I won't let Father control me all the time." She broke the stick twice. "People say it's so wonderful to be royalty and that I'm oh-so-lucky but they don't know what they're talking about."

"Should we start tomorrow?" Neal asked.

Kel smiled. "Yes, please." She stood and grimaced. "Now, I should be getting back to the palace because there are some people Father wants me to meet."

"Goodbye!" Neal called, but she was already running into the wind.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thayet, you know I'm right!"

"She's our daughter, Jonathan!"

"Yes, and I just want the best for her."

Thayet marched across the room and flung the window shut. "I want Kel to be [i]happy[/i]."

Jonathan followed her to the window. "As do I, Thayet. But you have to understand–"

Thayet turned to glare at her husband. "I [i]understand[/i] that you want what's best for the country. Not our daughter." She paused and searched Jon's face for any hint of remorse. "You should have told me first."

"If I had told you, you would have stopped me. I love Kel, and you know that very well. But if she were to become a knight..." Jonathan broke his gaze away. "I'm sorry, Thayet. Come find me when you're ready to talk." He left the room and shut the door as quietly as possible.

At least she hadn't hit him.


	4. Chapter 4

"You did _what_?" Alanna's eyes danced dangerously as she circled Jonathan, sword unsheathed. "I can't believe you told Kel she will never be a knight."

Jonathan sighed. "I had to, Alanna. It was a logical decision, and Kel knows it. A knighted princess would hardly be diplomatically proper." He twirled his sword half-heartedly.

"Kel has been looking forward to being a page for three years now. When you said yes I had never seen a happier child. She told just about the whole palace." She lunged in, forcing Jonathan to dodge and slink backwards.

"And just about the whole palace was outraged," Jon mumbled, beginning to gasp.

"So what?" Alanna asked, exhaustion hinting in her voice. "You made a promise to your daughter."

"A stupid, misguided, badly thought out promise."

"Still a promise." Her arm shot out, catching Jonathan unaware. He stumbled, his reactions slowed by his general fatigue. "I would hit you now," Alanna said, "But this sword would do more damage than I would like to take credit for."

"I'm sorry, Alanna."

Alanna shook her head and shoved her sword away. "Don't apologize to me. Say it to your daughter."


	5. Chapter 5

"Like this?" Keladry asked, swinging the wooden staff wildly.

"Not exactly," Neal said, stopping the weathered wood's upward swing with his hand. Kel offered the staff to him, and he accepted it and began to show her the motions.

"Start slowly," he said, "And slowly begin to move faster when you've found your center of balance."

Kel took back the staff and began the dance. She stumbled several times, but managed to stay on her feet.

"Keep control of your torso," Neal said.

Kel nodded, a look of concentration on her face. I think I'm starting to get this, she thought. As she begun to move more quickly, King Jonathan entered the room.

"Keladry?" he asked. "What are you doing here?" He looked around the room and seemed to grasp an understanding of what was happening. "Page Nealan," he said curtly, "Could I talk with my daughter alone?" Neal, now white-faced, nodded and scurried from the room.

Jonathan waited until Neal's footsteps faded. "Kel, why are you doing this? I said you should leave knighthood alone!"

Kel gulped, then straightened. "Father," she began, "Whatever you do, please don't blame Neal. It was all my fault."

Jonathan sighed. "I know you well enough to understand that. But Kel, please promise that you will never do this again."

Kel stared into her father's blue eyes. "You're not punishing me?" she asked, incredulous.

Jon shook his head. "I know you well enough it will make no difference, and I don't wish to anger your mother any more. Calling attention to this incident will cause more gossip."

Kel paused before smiling. "Of course I will never do this again, Papa. You are right, and I'm sorry." Still smiling, she walked away, leaving Jonathan wondering just how many lies Kel had told him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Neal, I'm sorry," Kel said.

Neal looked back at Kel. "You don't have to be. King Jonathan hasn't even said a word to me about it." It had been three days since Neal was caught trying to teach Kel some of the fighting techniques the pages were taught.

Kel smiled. "At least he kept that promise," she muttered. Answering Neal's quizzical look, she said, "Father promised that he wouldn't blame you at all. It was all my fault, anyway."

"I offered to teach you," Neal interjected.

"But it was my fault we got caught." She grinned. "We're just going to have to be more careful next time."

There was a hint of incredulity in Neal's voice. 'You intend to keep training?"

"Of course. Father isn't getting off this easy. Will you still help me?"

Neal nodded, but remained silent.

"Don't look so shocked, Neal. I'm not scared of him. It's not like he'll kill me if he finds out again—I'm his _daughter_.


End file.
